


Still, I find you next to me

by whynotcherries



Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Reigning champ of the donut games, There are no overly descriptive parts, They all realize how cool Vanya is, Vomiting, but there are quite a few mentions in the second chapter, it's great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: A Griddy's adventure, featuring the Hargreeves children.Or, Vanya is known for her donut eating skills.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593757
Comments: 11
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Next To Me by Imagine Dragons

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. What happens if we get caught?” Ben reaches out for Klaus’s hand as he hops down from the last step of the fire escape.

Five shakes his head, “We won’t get caught. We did all that work to make sure of it.”

“What if he heard Diego and Luther fighting and came to check?” 

“He didn’t,” Five says, straightening out his shirt. “That house is too big for that, anyway. Now, how much are we betting that I can eat the most donuts before puking?”

“It’s not gonna be you, it’s gonna be me,” Luther protests.

Klaus shakes his head, looking Luther up and down, “There is _no way_ I’m letting that happen. It’s gonna be me, and you all are going to hear be puking for the rest of the night afterward. Please let mom know that I’m sick in the morning.”

“Actually, I have monsters in my stomach that are particularly hungry tonight, so I’m taking bets on myself,” he argues, leaning on Klaus, “winner gets five bucks?” he asks.

Klaus clicks his tongue, “C’mon, man, you _know_ I don’t have more than ten bucks. I don’t wanna spend half of that on a bet,” he shakes his head, looking down, “winner gets all of the loser’s cookies on Tuesday,” he suggests.

“I think I should be entered in this bet- I just trained for three hours, I can eat more donuts than anyone can _imagine_ right now,” Five boasts, looking over at Klaus, “and I’m more than willing to surrender cookies to anyone who dares win against me.” 

Allison is the last to hop down, looking around at the boys, “What’s going on?” 

Klaus smiles, clapping Five on the back, earning himself a death glare, “We’re betting who can eat the most donuts before they hurl. Winner gets the cookies of everyone who fails,” he grins, gesturing to his sister, “you want in?” he asks, and everyone’s gaze turns towards her.

She snorts, shaking her head, “No thanks, I’m not willing to spend the night sick for some extra dessert another night,” the boys all look at her with disgusted looks, “but I’ll enjoy the show.”

“S-so will I,” Diego grins, looking over at them.

Klaus scoffs, putting his hand on his hip, “Lame!” he exclaims, looking over at Five, “Since you’re the leader of this mission, can we please go now? I’m hungry…” he drawls.

“Yeah, we can- wait,” he stops himself, looking around, “I forgot something. _Crap_. I’ll be back in a second,” he says, making his way back up the fire escape, his powers worn from training earlier.

Allison protests, reaching out for his arm, “Five, you’ll get us caught!” she whisper-shouts, and he whips around to look at her, “Do you really need it?”

He leans forward, “ _Yes_ , I really need it,” he snarls, causing her to lean away from him, “I’ll be back in just a second. Wait for me,” he commands, pointing a finger at Diego- the one most aware of Five’s violent nature.

Five quietly and quickly makes his way up the fire escape, only making a clanging noise once when his foot slipped, nearly sending him falling to the ground.

When he gets back to his room, he hops over the windowsill and runs through his room with light feet, making his way to the hall. When he gets to the door, he peers out, just to make sure nobody’s watching, before he bolts over to Vanya’s room.

He doesn’t knock before he opens the door, and he finds her sitting on her bed, reading some book about music theory- he made a mental note to ask to borrow it later.

She looks up at him, startled (god, he wants to hit dad), and he waves, walking in and closing the door behind him, “So, we’re about to go eat Griddy’s entire donut supply, c’mon,” he says, waving her to him.

She hesitates, “I’ll get you caught,” she mumbles, looking at her bedspread rather than his face.

He scoffs, shaking his head, “Please, if you only knew the precautions we’ve taken. _Nothing_ is getting us caught,” he assures, turning to look at the door, “I’m probably risking more by leaving those bozos outside while I came up here.”

He holds out his hand, waiting as she made the mental decision to get up, saving her place in her book before walking towards him.

It doesn’t take him long to get her down the fire escape. The entire way down, he can feel her tensed up with the anticipation of being groaned at by her siblings for simply being present- she has no need, however. Five has already decided that whoever is mean to her this trip is getting their ear sliced off.

They get down the stairs and he waits, daring someone to say something as she steps down.

Klaus is the first to speak. 

“Vanya, thank you for joining us, will you be joining the donut bet?”

She turns her head, looking up at him, “The _donut_ bet?” 

Five turns to look at her, “Klaus, Ben, Luther, and I are giving our Tuesday cookies to whoever can eat the most donuts before they puke,” he explains, grinning as she slowly starts to smile.

She nods, looking up at them, “I’ve got a strong stomach, why not?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya may or may not be the strongest stomached of the group.
> 
> It shocks everyone.

They make it to Griddy’s in under fifteen minutes, not without drawing loads of attention to themselves- particularly when Klaus started cackling so hard at something Diego said that he had to sit down. 

They walk in to find their favorite waitress sitting by the register- they’d all been to Griddy’s before, just not in a group with all of them. 

“Hi, Jess!” they all call, piling into the big booth in the corner before Jess walks over to take their orders.

She smiles at them, only slightly concerned about the group of kids who’d just walked in wearing their pajamas and shoes, but she assumed that they’d have been allowed to leave if they had been out so late.

“What can I get you kiddos?” she asks, taking her order sheet out of her apron’s pocket.

They go in order of how their sitting- ultimately, Vanya ended up getting two donuts, but announced that she would get more later- she didn’t want to crowd the table.

That number definitely went up as the night went on.

Klaus goes to the bathroom to throw up after his fifth donut- he definitely has an appetite, but he has the weakest stomach of all of the Hargreeves kids.

Ben opts out at donut number six, because he doesn’t want to throw up. 

“Why would you enter the bet if you didn’t want to throw up, that’s the whole point!” Five practically yells, and Vanya has to hold back laughter so she won’t choke on the donut that she’d just basically shoved into her mouth.

Ben looks down, staring at the table, “I changed my mind,” he mumbles. 

Vanya, as funny as she thought Five’s comment was, reaches over to grab Ben’s hand, “It’s okay, Ben. Five’s a grumpy old man.” (She doesn’t realize how true that comment will be in the future.)

Five leans across the table to smack her arm- not hard enough to actually hurt her, but it makes everyone laugh.

Five, the vacuum that he is, managed to eat eight before he jumped outside to go and puke. He walks back in and plops down next to Ben on the bench.

“How you feelin’, Five?” Luther asks, face full of chocolate donut.

Five glares at him, “Buzz off, Luther, nobody asked you to open your mouth.” 

Vanya gapes at him, “Five! That’s so mean!”

Everyone else laughs as she drops donut out of her mouth and onto her pajamas, “I’ll need to have Mom wash these when we get home,” she laughs, wiping at the spilled donut on her shirt.

Five looks between her and Luther- Vanya, surprisingly, is in much better condition than her brother. While he’s looking quite green, she seemed otherwise unaffected. “What’s the count, guys?” 

Luther puts the one he’s eating down and swallows before responding, “I’m on nine,” he says, looking over at Vanya.

She nods, covering her mouth and saying, donut face and all, “Me, too.”

Klaus giggles maniacally, looking over at Vanya, “I really didn’t expect you to get further than me.”

Everyone starts speaking in agreement, and Vanya smiles, “I have a gift,” she says, waiting to swallow before adding, “hey, maybe that’s my superpower! I can eat ungodly amounts of food without feeling anything!”

That makes everyone laugh, including Luther, who hops over the back of the seat to run outside after a second. 

She finishes her donut before he comes back inside, and looks over between Five and Klaus, “Okay, so to win, do I have to eat another one, or can I be done now?” 

They both start laughing and Diego looks over at her, “Why, a-are you fe-e-eling a lil’ sic-ck, yet?” he teases, and she shakes her head.

“No, they just don’t taste as good anymore. Too used to them,” she mumbles.

Five laughs and shakes his head, “Well, since Luther got to nine, to win, you’d have to be at ten to beat him,” he says, and for a second, she thinks he almost looks sorry for her. 

Klaus passes one of his extra ones over- unlike Vanya, he’d ordered seven different donuts and hadn’t been able to eat all of them- he was saving them for when they got home and dessert was limited to once a week.

She eats it within a few seconds- it having been a different flavor than the ones she got made her excited, so she ordered another two, and managed to eat them both before they left.

On the walk home, she groaned and held her stomach, “So, we know that I start to hurt after 12 now,” she laughs, leaning on Klaus, who laughs and puts an arm around her as they approach the fire escape.

Before anyone can start going up the stairs, she walks around them and stands on the first step, looking at all of them. “Thank you guys for letting me come,” she mumbles, smiling at all of her siblings, “I had fun.”

Allison smiles up at her, eyes gleaming, “Of course, V,” she mumbles, stepping forwards to wrap up her little sister in a hug.

Klaus looks about the group stepping off to the side and calling a little too loudly for comfort, “I propose a new rule!”

Everyone snaps their heads to him, and with varying degrees of panic shush him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he dismisses, “from now on, going to Griddy’s is a family event. No matter what, everyone is invited.”

Luther turns to Vanya, “What do you say, Van? You comin’ with us?”

She nods, absolutely beaming, “I’d like that.”

Klaus smiles at her, “Then, it’s decided! No man left behind when it comes to Griddy’s.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya, even though she's now smaller than any of her siblings, is still the reigning queen of the Donut Eating Wars.

“Vanya, we’re going to Griddy’s!” Klaus yells, running into his sister’s room.

She snaps her head up from her book, looking up at Klaus, “Okay, have fun.”

He stops for a second before walking up to her, taking her book and shoving the paper she was using as a bookmark in it before reaching out and grabbing both of her hands.

“It’s Griddy’s. No man left behind. We’re leaving in ten minutes,” he pulls her out the door, holding her hand as he drags her down the stairs.

In the living room, her family all sits, waiting for her and Five to join them. 

Diego looks between her and Luther, “So, big guy, you think you can beat Vanya yet?” 

Luther sighs, thinking for a second, shaking his head, “No, I don’t think so. Appetite didn’t change much.”

With a prideful gleam in her eyes, she looks up at him, “Neither did mine.”

Klaus looks around at his siblings, including Five, who had now joined them in the living room. “So, Vanya, by default, is still the reigning queen of the Donut Eating Wars. Now, anyone who dares try to overthrow her will be accused of treason and subjected to a week without cookies.”

Allison laughs, looking up at Klaus, “We better not cross the queen, then, but it seems that her guard captain is much more strict than she. Shall we hold a meeting of the court to replace him?”

Five jumps a little bit, “I call dibs on being the new captain of the guard! Does that mean anyone who commits treason can be stabbed?”

Diego moves forwards, turning Five around by his shoulders as everyone stands to go outside, “Taking it a little too far, man.”

“Just a little,” Vanya agrees.


End file.
